Stealing Crimson Kisses
by Illusional Facade
Summary: This is a DMHG ficcie, just to inform you. It's about Draco and Hermione's secret love affair... R&R! It could be a oneshot, but if my readers are interested [and if they review], it might become more... THE FATE OF THIS STORY LIES IN YOUR HANDS.


**A/n: This is just a test-run… tell me if you like it. I doubt it. (**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Stealing Crimson Kisses 

Chapter One…

"We shouldn't be doing this, Dra-mmph," Hermione gasped as Draco silenced her with his lips. She felt weak at the knees, and she was dizzy with happiness. She hardly ever had enough time alone with Draco Malfoy, the love of her life, to be doing _things_ like this.

Draco pulled back and smirled at her. "Hermione, do you have to spoil everything?" he asked teasingly. Hermione slapped him playfully and he bombarded her with kisses.

"I kiss love kiss you kiss Hermione kiss Granger," he mumbled through a handful of kisses on her face. She squealed and wriggled out of his light grasp. She gasped for breath and looked around at their quiet, dark surroundings.

They were out on the school grounds, and it was during supper, so they wouldn't be disturbed during their nightly espacades. Of course, their friends were concerned about where they were and in Ron's case, why Hermione would want to miss out on food, but their answers were always one short, wuick word: Homework.

Then, they'd traipse off somewhere else before they could be questioned any further.

It was hard living their school years away like this. Hermione was always worried that one day, Harry or Ron might come across them doing some… not so innocent things. What would they say if they saw her now—sitting under a weeping willow tree snuggled up to her 'worst enemy', Draco Malfoy! That would be a laugh.

"You know, if it wasn't for this whole Slytherins-hate-Gryffindors and vice versa crap, we wouldn't have to sneak away to be together," Draco thought out loud as he lay down on the soft grass. Hermione sat cross-legged in a yoga position and looked up at all the bright, twinkling stars. They looked like minute diamonds on a long, endless roll of black velvet…

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled dreamily. She blinked and turned to face Draco. "And we wouldn't have to act so horrid to each other when we pass in corridors. I really don't like being called a…a…," she fumbled with her fingers, biting her quivering bottom lip.

Draco got up and went over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"C'mon, Hermione," he mumbled, his face buried deep in the depths of her lovely curls of honey-brown hair. "You know that I don't mean a word of all that crap. I'm just trying to protect our cover, or people will find out…"

Hermione sniffed and smiled lightly. "Yeah, I know… but it still stings. And everytime, I think… _what if he means it_… you act really well, Draco. You even fooled me."

Draco gave her a small smile. "Well, you knew about our little plan, so if I could fool you, I could definitely fool Weasel and Pothead and Parkinson and her gang."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Draco," she whined. "We've been over this. _Weasel _and _Pothead_?"

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. "Fine. Weasley and Potter. Happy?"

"Hmmm… feeling better."

Draco glanced up at the castle. It looked so magnificent and majestic, the highest floors so high up in the clouds from down where they were. Draco could see the light peeping out of the large enchanted glass windows od the Great Hall.

He looked up at the full moon and snuggled closer to Hermione.

"The moon looks especially nice tonight," he muttered. It did – it had a creamy-white shine to it, and it was so perfectly round.

"Yes, but full moons means werewolves, Draco," Hermione said matter-of-factly. She snaked an arm around his waist and sighed.

"I know someone else who's looking especially beautiful tonight," Draco said, ignoring her last comment as he smiled down at her. She blushed, but did not say anything. What was she to say, anyway? Her mind wasn't in it's usual quick-thinking state. Hmmm… _Thank you_? Or maybe _You don't look so bad yourself_. Nah… to flirty. Hermione Anne Granger was DEFINITELY not flirty. It just wasn't… her.

"You look lovely, too," she managed, her voice rather low.

Draco smiled at this comment. Sure, he gets lots of comments from girls swooning all over him, kissing the ground he walks on – one Slytherin blonde even complimented him on his ass!

He shook his head at his thoughts and smiled lighty. Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…," he mumbled. Then, he slowly got up. "I think we should go now. It's getting late."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right," Hermione said, dissapointed. She fully enjoyed those peaceful moments with Draco, when they'd just laze under the willow tree and snuggle. It was very relaxing.

"So… I'll meet you again here tomorrow night, Hermione?" Draco asked, though he already knew the answer. _Yes._

"Yes, of course," Hermione said. She tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before flashing him a smile and running up to the castle.

Draco just watched her, rooted to the spot, until she dissapeared behind the large doors of the castle. Then, he stole one last lingering glance at the milky-white moon before walking towards the castle, his dark cloak billowing behind him.

A/n: Well, what do you think? I was bored, so I just decided to write some crap. I'm feeling quite sad today, and writing improves my mood a lot! It's the last day of school, and next year, I'm going to Form 1, and most of my friends won't be there… ( especially my two bestest friends in the whole wide world – Caitlin & Yazzie. I'll miss you guys so much! Fwenz forever! XOXOX! Love ya lots, guys! )

-Punk Priz.


End file.
